


Pathetic

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi never realizes the 'thing'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> repost from tumblr

Tadashi was always curious, but more to confuse.

There were a lot of girls who confessed to Kei. From the cutest girls in class 1 to the mature seniors from class 3. Most of them were the smartest in their class, not to mention about their physical. How could Kei reject them all?

So Tadashi asked him.

However, what he got was only making him more than confused, because Kei only answered with a single word.

"Pathetic."

 

 

Both Tadashi and Kei were pathetic.

Tadashi, for becoming such a dense-minded friend who never realized the truth

And Kei, for becoming arrogant and weak. He’s not brave enough to say the real answer.

  
“I rejected them ‘cause I’ve someone I like. And that person is always beside me. I don't need anybody else"

_As long as I have you, Yamaguchi._


End file.
